Team 7: The First Mission!
Synopsis Boruto joins his team on his way to the Hokage's office, where they're to be assigned their first mission. When Konohamaru explains that as new shinobi fresh from the Academy, they'll only receive low-rank missions at first. Boruto thinks they should just get those missions over with, so they can get higher ranked missions. Naruto overhears him and says no missions is something one just get over with. Their first mission is to expel bandits from a small village called Green Banks. Due to a drought, both Green Banks and neighboring farming villages have had poor harvests, and Green Banks is having its food stolen from storehouses. Boruto still thinks the mission to be easy, and when Konohamaru says the team should take the assignment more seriously, angering Sarada for lumping her with Boruto. Naruto tells them that even as a D rank mission, it is important and that they should give it their all. At home, Boruto asks Hinata about her first mission. She recalls being nervous back then, as there were wars, and missions were more dangerous. She tells him his first mission isn't really something to be excited about. Team 7 departs for their mission. Naruto tells Shikamaru he has filled Konohamaru in on the details of the mission and remembers Shikadai is also having his first mission. His mission is to escort a rich lady around. Shikadai and Inojin carry her purchases, while Chōchō engages in conversation with her. On the way to Green Banks, Sarada tells Boruto not to do anything that would reflect poorly on her record, as not to hinder her path to becoming Hokage. As the two bicker, Mitsuki comments they get along well; angering both. Konohamaru stresses the importance of what Naruto told them and adds that they should not try resolving things on their own. A rustle nearby gets the genin on edge, but it's just a wild boar, and Konohamaru comments they have a long way to go if they get startled so easily. They reach a suspended bridge to Green Banks and ring a bell to announce themselves. Kiri sees they're children and doubts their skills, but lowers the bridge nonetheless. Team 7 is informed of the recent passing of the previous village leader around the time the attacks started, and that his daughter has taken over his position. They're introduced to Kiri, who informs them that as they've been able to deal with bandits on their own for a while, other villages have also hired shinobi. Konohamaru asks the genin to speak with Kiri in private. Konohamaru tells Kiri that conflict with other shinobi would make it at least a B rank mission, which he believes the genin are not prepared for. While the three discuss the implications of not completing the mission, they hear a commotion, find an enemy shinobi has killed a villager and Boruto engages in combat. Konohamaru interferes when Boruto is attacked, and Ashimaru is told to retreat. Konohamaru tells Kiri to be honest with them, as they can't make a strategy without knowing that the other village is really after. Kiri reveals they want the deed to the bridge. The enemy shinobi are informed about Konoha's involvement. At night, they attack again by setting one of the houses on fire. Boruto saves a villager from being attacked and other villagers start attacking them. Konohamaru determines they're being controlled with genjutsu. The villager Boruto saved holds Kiri hostage. Sarada tries locating the genjutsu user with her Sharingan, but fails. Mitsuki uses his Wind Release to knock down the controlled villagers, figuring anyone strong enough to resist it should be the enemy shinobi. All the villagers are knocked down, and Boruto notices Kiri has been taken, determining the one who got her must be working with the enemy. Konohamaru scolds Boruto for acting on his own without warning. Trivia * Green Banks is said to be located near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. However, those two countries do not share borders. Credits